Children of Atlantis
by IzabellaRiddle
Summary: SA1 is different now than it was in the beginning and the Children of Atlantis make their parents proud...this story has both Slash and Het pairings in it...please R&R. Written by Z.


A/N: uhm okay just so everyone knows this does have slash...you have been warned...also I own none of the characters or places in this story only those characters that are OC and the plot...please R&R...

"Scheduled off world activation," Chuck's voice echoed over the comm, "SA-1 is returning from C6R-985."

"Lower the shield," Dr. Elizabeth Weir said smiling.

The shield lowered and her first contact team stepped back through the glowing pool of light that is the Stargate. The team is different than it was long ago when it was first formed but it's still the best team Atlantis has to offer.

Looking down over the gate room floor she smiles when the leader smiles, giving her his customary half wave half salute which is something he had picked up. The tall lanky young man then turned to his team saying something that got all of them laughing. The young girl and two boys that round out the team smile leading the way down to the infirmary. They know the procedures and follow them to the letter. They know that they are in place for the protection of everyone in the city.

Atlantis brightens a little feeling the return of her children who have been gone now for almost two days on an overnight mission. Chuck smiles to himself as Dr. Weir looks around the control room and gate room below. Everyone in the city will be smiling today as the mission from which SA-1 just returned being the main reason.

SA-1 had found a lab off world that the Ancients long ago had used to make the ZPM's that power's the huge city and many others like it on other worlds and labs across the galaxy. The expedition now has enough ZPM's to fully power the city indefidently, plenty to send back to Earth, and many more left over, plus the ability to make more.

The four teens that now make SA-1 have been the first members of the expedition to do many things. All four being the first members of the United Atlantean Militia as well as the first children in 10,000 years or more to be born and grow up in Atlantis.

The leader 19 year old Lt. Ethan Michael James Sheppard, a tall young man with unruly black hair, brilliant blue eyes and a penchant for trouble like his fathers John and Rodney Sheppard. Ethan was born in the city in a room Carson found meant to conceive children for those who couldn't carry or conceive them naturally. Ethan as many were happy to find gained most of the personality from John. He is laid back and a good leader. The only down side is his ability like his father Rodney to reduce anyone to tears with just his words. Everyone knows to steer clear of Ethan when this is likely to happen.

The Second in Command of the team an 18 year old taller even then Ethan with short dark brown hair and shining brown eyes. Specialist Merrick Roan Alexander Dex a prefect mix of his father and mother Ronon and Teyla Dex. Merrick is the somewhat hired gun of the team, armed with the gun his father came to Atlantis with. His strong yet agile way of fighting helps keep his team protected.

The diplomat of the team a young 19 year old girl with shoulder length wavy brown hair and hazel eyes had been hesitant to join the team. Dr. Aurora Elizabeth Zelenka the best negotiator on Atlantis finally had joined. Learning from her mother Elizabeth and her father Radek she is the best person for the team. Her ability to talk to almost anyone is helpful on trade missions and when things get sticky with the natives.

The last and not least of the four person team is of medium height with short brown-black hair and bright green eyes. Sgt. Liam Nathaniel Beckett the teams 19 year old medic. Trained by his father Dr. Carson Beckett he helps his team in the field. His father Carson and Mother Laura are proud of his rank and team. Liam knows everything his father knows and maybe even more. His cool demeanor and Scottish accent mesmerize many off world natives breaking the ice with many new people on many new worlds.

Years ago Atlantis had become a colony many people with gate clearance and knowledge moving to a new city. Dr. Weir made out a city constitution allowing many Earth laws to be disbanded including the dissolution of the DADT rule and allowing for heterosexual and same-sex marriages. It was one of the first things she did as governor of the city.

Atlantis was kept running day to day by those that had woken her nearly three decades ago. The new ZPM's SA-1 had recovered would allow Atlantis more power than she has ever hand at one time.

The infirmary is loud and cheerful as Ethan recounts his tale of finding the ZPM's to his father's and everyone else who is listening. John laughs when Merrick announces that the only reason Ethan found the room at all was because he tripped and fell through the wall. Carson commented on his clumsiness being an attribute of his fathers, receiving glares from Ethan, Merrick, John, and Rodney he held his hands up in surrender. Everyone laughed feeling very happy.

A muffled giggle and a crash quieted everyone in the room looking around to see several children running out of the infirmary full pelt, leaving a stunned Dr. Keller siting on the floor laughing.

The three musketeers are at it again. The three children given the nickname by those who know their antics. They stick together having created a strong friendship.

You see SA-1 is not made up of the only children in the city. Everyone in the city has children of their own or have adopted them.

Elizabeth and Radek Zelenka have 19 year old Aurora, a twelve year old named Alexander the leader of the musketeers, and their youngest a five year old daughter named Hayley.

John and Rodney Sheppard have Ethan, a 16 year old daughter named Terra, an eleven year old daughter named Clarissa the second of the musketeers, and their youngest a five year old boy named Braydon.

Ronon and Teyla Dex have Merrick and the 13 year old twins Jerreth and Amara, Jerreth being the last of the musketeers. The happy couple are expecting another child soon a little girl they are going to name Astin.

Carson and Laura Beckett have Liam, a nine year old son named Connor and their youngest a three year old daughter named Onora.

Evan and Aiden Lorne have a beautiful 18 year old daughter named Merrin Aidean Lorne. Aiden died before she was born while on a mission. Evan later took in two five year old twin girls named Lily and Lain.

Rodney, John, Ronon, and Teyla watch from the deck later that night with other residence of the city as three fully powered ZPM's are lowered into the power generator. Everyone cheers and claps as a wave of light and power starts at the top of the control tower and rolls out over the city to its furthest points lighting the sky for miles around.

In the dark Ethan, Merrick, Aurora, and Liam watch through the viewport of a puddle jumper. The newest one in Atlantis a sleeker newer version made by his fathers Rodney and John with the help of Radek Zelenka. They share a toast over the success of the mission as they bask in the lite sky around their beloved city.

Atlantis will be their forever if they have a say in it. None of them having ever been to Earth and the four of them never really wanting to go or having no reason to.

Ethan's dad Rodney has no one on Earth since his parents are dead. Ethan's aunt Jennie had moved to Atlantis with his cousin Madison a few years after learning about the gate, when her husband died. His father John didn't have anyone back on Earth so he had never made the trip back.

Aurora's mother Elizabeth is the governor of Atlantis and rarely visits Earth and her father prefers to stay in the city not really fond of traveling through the gate often so Aurora has never wanted to go.

Merrick's parents are Pegasus natives so he only knows the stories his mother and father have told him. Stories which they learned through their friendships with those who had become their family over the years.

Liam doesn't go because traveling across the galaxy through the gate is one thing but to another galaxy is something he dreads to think about.

Atlantis smiles to herself practically purring with the extra energy coming alive for her children who she is returning to after so long. When they left her to slumber the first time all those years ago in the deep ocean of Atlantica she was forgotten reduced to becoming a myth on a planet far away, only a mysterious legend. One day her children returned and she rose out of the ocean into day light.

The children of those that awoke her and kept her from the Wraith are Atlantis's pride. Almost all of the second generation having the gene that connects them to her. Carson's gene therapy got more advanced with time so that almost all of those of Atlantis now have the gene.

When Atlantis first woke she felt only one of her children a man whom she now knows to be named John. Soon others followed him into awareness as she came to life, the doctor Carson, the scientist Rodney, and the soldiers Aiden, Adam, and Evan.

John and Rodney both know how special their son Ethan is just as all the children of Atlantis are special. The night he was born Atlantis breathed again for the first time her lights reflecting the powerful gene Ethan held in him. The first of many to be born with such power.

As the puddle jumper returns to the party the team smiles. Atlantis is home, safety, and she always will be fore generations of Atlantean children to come.


End file.
